


The Assassin, Wolf-Kissed

by UndeniablyAries



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniablyAries/pseuds/UndeniablyAries
Summary: So yeah, already in love with the new game and our newest assassin has slowly grown on me. I'm more in love with this ship and am pretty disappointed that Hytham isn't a romance option. Oh well, that's why we write, right? This is purely a romance work. Nothing more, nothing less.I own nothing from Assassin's Creed, I am just a nerdy fan of the games and still enjoying all the Norse fun that the newest one is. Enjoy. ~Aries
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225





	1. The Slow Burn

_Gods, I can still feel how hard that bastard got me._

The assassin winced as he pulled apart the bindings that were wound around his chest to reveal the ugly, puckered scars left behind from the wounds that the cruel Viking had delivered. The smooth, tanned flesh would likely always remain marred by this injury—at least, that’s what his mentor had told him. Though Hytham could not remember much about the incident, he seemed to piece together just how rough that fight had been and that he was a lucky man to still be breathing. He remembered the way that stubborn, blond Viking had so boldly challenged the Axe, going so far as to telling Hytham to back off just before their axes clashed. Kjotve the Cruel had underestimated Eivor Wolf-Kissed, and it had apparently been his downfall. Hytham remembered leaping foolishly into the pit after the two of them, and then he remembered the sting of iron and the harsh way that the earth had slammed against his ribs. As he faded in and out of consciousness, the last thing he remembered was the way that Eivor had protectively stood in front of him—acting as a shield to keep the Axe’s punishing hands off of him.

Master Basim had scolded him enough for his failure during the ride back to the Raven Clan’s longhouse. However, upon hearing his mentor speak highly of the way that brave Eivor had defended him, Hytham found himself unable to think of much else except that strong, blond Viking. Even now, as he leaned against the desk in the bureau of the Hidden Ones, Eivor Wolf-Kissed remained at the very front of the assassin’s mind.

Previously this afternoon, Hytham had taught Eivor the most sacred secret—the leap of faith, and as he watched that well-built man dive from the cliff, he felt his own stomach flip while his skin burned. The exhilarated look that the Viking had given him had almost made him melt right on the spot, and Hytham spent the brief river trek back to the bureau chastising himself for allowing such heavy emotions to creep in like that. Now that he was alone in the middle of the night, Hytham slowly felt those feelings slithering back to him.

 _He saved me,_ Hytham realized, cheeks flushed and warm as he saw that memory play out once more. _Put his body up in front of mine and refused to allow that brute to harm me any further._

Without another thought, the assassin’s hands trailed up his lightly toned abdomen towards his own chest, and he shivered as a calloused finger ran over his nipple. His imagination ran away, immediately shifting to imagine what Eivor’s powerfully large hands would feel like against his body. The more he dreamed about the Viking, the more he felt himself slipping helplessly into a foreign sense of infatuation for the man. Hytham had not felt this way since he was a boy, and surely it seemed as though something like this would be far beneath both the assassin and the warrior. However, the thought of Eivor’s tattooed and impressively muscular build had Hytham breathing heavier and ready to rut into his hand as if he were merely fifteen again.

 _Just for a moment,_ Hytham allowed himself with a grimace as his hand slid down to palm at himself from beneath his trousers. Once more, his mind blanked as he thought of Eivor’s lips scorching their way along his neck and up to his lips as Eivor’s massive hands were all over him. It had been some time since the assassin had been with anyone, so now he shivered uncontrollably at the fantasy of the Viking manhandling him in all the right ways. A wave of desperation suddenly rocked through him, making Hytham groan lowly at the idea of Eivor lining himself up behind him. Hytham could practically envision the way that Eivor would feel—cock heavy and impressive, like the man himself. How he ached to feel the painfully pleasured stretch that only that warrior’s cock could give him.

Hytham’s breathing came quicker as he pushed his trousers down just enough to expose his own member to the cool night’s air. He hissed through clenched teeth as his hand closed around himself and began to stroke on its own accord.

“Eivor,” he groaned, rolling his hips to give himself more.

He had to lean back further onto the table to sit against it for support. His knees and legs felt weak as he panted to the thought of Eivor behind him. He could almost feel the way that the Viking would sink himself into him. Hytham moaned lowly, imaging Eivor’s hand relieving him while roughly pounding up into him. They would couple hard like that for hours, the warrior using the assassin carnally, or at least Hytham wanted to believe. Part of him knew that the warrior had plenty of stamina, significantly more than he did at the moment. Then, when Eivor was ready to spend, the Viking would pull him close and kiss him greedily while finishing deep into him. Hytham closed his eyes and imagined Eivor whispering sweet words to him, and he fell.

Biting back a broken-off moan, Hytham gasped heavily and ignored the ache in his ribs as he released all over his own hand. He leaned back on the table inhaling deeply, as if he could not seem to draw in enough air with each wavering breath that he took. His mind buzzed and he slowly came down from the pleasurable sensation and even more desperate thoughts.

He slowly climbed off the writing desk and moved to fetch a suitable cloth to clean himself up with. Once his trousers were back up, he decided that it would be best if he just went to sleep for the night. He was far too distracted, and those scrolls that he was supposed to be sorting through could wait until tomorrow. The assassin found his way to his bed and almost immediately passed out to more enjoyable thoughts of a powerful blond warrior.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hytham is spying on Eivor while he is training and is told to come out and help him finish his training. What Hytham gets is a bit more than he asked for.

The assassin had his eyes locked on the warrior for the last half hour, completely uninterrupted. He stood crouched lowly in the window, spying on the Viking who had dragged the practice dummies off behind the bureau and had taken to creeping around them to stab them viciously with the hidden blade. Hytham watched closely as the stronger man twisted and turned, nimbly maneuvering around each target before swiping it with an axe or the blade itself. After another twenty minutes or so of him watching Eivor do this routine, Eivor finally stood tall and stretched himself out.

“You know, Hytham,” the Viking suddenly called out, making Hytham gasp in surprise. “Instead of standing there watching, you could come out here and help me train. I am to be doing your clan’s work.”

Hytham’s heart thudded so hard that he thought the warrior would surely hear it as he neared him.

“Apologies, Eivor,” Hytham weakly managed before clearing his throat to speak up. “I was merely observing your progress. You seem to have taken a liking to the blade.”

Eivor’s smile practically struck the assassin down on the spot.

 _Why does he have to be so unbelievably flawless?_ The assassin lamented to himself.

“Never before have I had a blade so sharp,” Eivor marveled, raising his arm to admire the assassin’s tool. “I believe that I am starting to better understand it. It has proved rather useful thus far.”

“Aye,” Hytham agreed. “I look forward to the next medallion you bring me.”

Eivor lowered his arm and stared intently at Hytham, making the assassin squirm nervously.

“Something troubling you?” Hytham questioned, forcing himself to remain calm under that piercing, wintry gaze.

“As I said before, perhaps you could help me train.” Hytham swallowed, suddenly noticing just how close Eivor was to him now.

“How may I be of service?” Hytham coolly responded, willing himself not to flush at the words that fell from his mouth before he could realize. Eivor however, remained unbothered and merely smiled again.

“Wrestle me.” Hytham blinked, feeling like the air had been punched out of him.

“Excuse me?” He queried, mouth suddenly going dry as Eivor began unfastening his clan armor. “Wait, what are you—”

Hytham was cut off abruptly by Eivor dropping the top of his armor into the dirt at his feet and standing before him in sheer, topless glory. That man had muscle upon muscle, battle-hardened from years of warring. The kind of muscle that you obtained through hard work alone. Hytham could feel all the heat that had started in his face begin rushing straight for his groin.

“You heard me,” Eivor seemed to taunt. “Sigurd and I would wrestle often as boys. A test of strength if you will. It is quite challenging to wrestle with a man of equal or greater strength. Come now, I challenge you.”

“Must I remove my shirt?” Hytham tensely asked.

“Only if you do not wish to have it ruined,” Eivor flatly responded.

Hytham felt himself reaching for the buckles of his top almost as if everything were moving much slower now. His hands shook involuntarily as he stared into Eivor’s bright eyes. Under the scrutinizing gaze of the Viking, the assassin found it incredibly nerve racking to simply strip before him. The warrior must have felt the tension because he suddenly took a step towards Hytham.

Hytham’s eyes widened as he felt Eivor’s breath dust across his cheek.

“Let me help,” the Viking breathed, putting enormous hands on Hytham’s shirt before making quick work of the buckles. Hytham lifted his arms as Eivor lifted the shirt up and off him. The warm air hit his bare skin and he felt the heat creeping up his chest to his throat and cheeks in a blush.

“So,” Hytham apprehensively broke the silence. “How does this work—”

He was cut short as the Viking quickly and effectively took him down.

Eivor was all over him, immediately using all his strength to flatten Hytham against the ground and pin him by the shoulders. Flames seemed to lick up the assassin’s body, for Hytham desperately shuddered underneath the heavier man as much larger arms wrapped around him to hold him firmly in place. Hytham’s breathing hitched, but he instinctively attempted to worm himself free of the Viking’s iron grasp.

Hytham wrapped a leg around Eivor’s hip and he attempted to use his other leg to push off the ground to roll Eivor over. A valiant attempt, but Hytham was not expecting the pure strength that Eivor possessed, because he barely caused the Viking to rock a bit in place. He instead succeeded at molding his lower body firmly to Eivor’s. When he felt his own cock press firmly against the chiseled thigh of Eivor, Hytham slammed his head back down and bit his lip furiously to hold back the desperate moan that threatened to escape his throat. He could feel all the liquid heat suddenly pooling in his guts and was unable to stop himself from arching up into the warrior’s grasp.

The chuckle and warm breath that played at his neck took Hytham by surprise, even more than the seductive, low tone that Eivor responded in.

“How unexpected,” the Viking spoke into the assassin’s throat, grazing lips softly against the skin. “But not necessarily unpleasant.”

Hytham trembled beneath Eivor, earning another laugh from the other man at once.

“You hold yourself back,” Eivor commented. “I wish to hear you.”

By some miracle, one of Eivor’s strong hands found their way down to Hytham’s groin and pawed expertly at his cock that was straining from the confines of his trousers. That hand worked him through, tugging luxuriantly at it and leaving behind sheer lustful desire. Hytham uttered a deep moan, clutching urgently at Eivor’s broad shoulders. How he longed for the Viking to ravish him right there in the dirt, uncaring who saw or heard at this point.

Almost as soon as it started, however, Eivor was suddenly standing, allowing the assassin a chance to collect himself. Hytham was breathing heavily and staring up at the Viking in shock.

“Eivor, I—” Hytham tried, but Eivor merely waved him off.

“I am not so blind to these affairs,” the Viking replied. “I have seen how you gaze at me. This does not surprise me all that much. This does not displease me, either.”

Hytham processed the words that fell from Eivor’s mouth before standing slowly and straightening his trousers back out. Eivor bent and picked up Hytham’s shirt, then offered it up to him.

“I shall remember this for later,” he reacted with a wink, making the assassin’s heart stutter.

Eivor suddenly leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss up against Hytham’s cheek before whispering to him.

“You were so easy and eager for me. We won’t wrestle that way anymore. Perhaps later though, I shall show you a different sort of wrestling. One that takes place between my bedsheets.”

Hytham let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding as Eivor chuckled lowly and pushed his shirt into his hands before turning to walk back towards the blacksmith’s forge. He slipped his own armor back on quickly as he headed back up the path, leaving Hytham standing there in surprise.

His cock was still aching, but he was in utter awe over the fact that it was now obvious that the Viking had reciprocated his feelings. Though he could hardly wait for the moment that Eivor decided to pay him another visit, Hytham groaned lowly and decided that he needed relief at the moment and he could still practically feel the way the Viking’s powerful form had forced him down to the ground so easily. All that vigor was something that he could work with.


	3. Ravished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, steamy stuff ahead. You've been warned. Otherwise, enjoy. ~

It had been several days since Hytham had last seen Eivor—several days since the wrestling incident. The last that Hytham had seen, Eivor was headed towards his longship with a large crew of men behind him. Many of them were buzzing about something that they all referred to as “a-viking.” Hytham was fairly certain of what that meant. He figured it literally meant that all those men were going to raid a Christian monastery and kill anyone who stood in the way of their treasures so that they could bring it home to Ravensthorpe and continue with building construction and improvements. Though Eivor and his men have never failed before and always came home near the day’s end with a boatload of materials for the clan, it did not help that sinking feeling that Hytham developed as he saw Eivor climb to the command post on the longship.

 _What if this time he doesn’t come back?_ Hytham’s gut twisted at the thought. Seeing Eivor broken beneath some Saxon’s blade was the most grotesque and miserable image that Hytham believed he had ever imagined.

 _I care for him,_ Hytham realized. _Gods, protect him while he’s out there. Bring him home to me._

Though Hytham was not a devoutly religious man, he found himself unable to deny that powerful, almost-godlike feeling that crackled through the air whenever Eivor fought. He had never thought of it before, but whenever Eivor would bellow his war cry, Hytham truly began to believe that Odin was with him. Surely that had to be worth something.

Hytham’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar horn sounding from the direction of the river. He peered out the window and saw most of the clan hurrying to gather around the docks as Eivor’s longship rowed up. Hytham tripped over the leg of the table that he had been leaning over and nearly sprinted out the bureau’s door and down the path to the river. As he neared the longship, he could see Eivor there handing off boxes to various men and women to be taken into the longhouse.

“We raided three of them monasteries,” the louder man of the group, Dag, Hytham remembered, was recounting the tale. “Must have killed two hundred of them.”

“Dag, there wasn’t that many,” Eivor grunted as he hopped down from the ship. “Most of them were asleep last night when we raided, anyway. We mostly just crept around and stabbed them. It was not that much of a fight.”

Eivor approached Hytham and gave him a small smile.

“The blade helped, then?” Hytham assumed, inwardly melting at the way Eivor’s grin grew even wider.

“That it did,” Eivor responded. “Got a fair number of kills with this blade alone.”

Hytham nodded politely and stared up into the larger man’s eyes. Eivor reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow before turning to head back towards the river.

“I’m going to clean up a bit,” he told Hytham. “I’ll come see you in a bit.”

Hytham’s head bobbed in agreement as he watched the Viking walk away. His heart raced as he turned and hurried back to the bureau.

 _Shit, I need to clean. Do I smell bad?_ Hytham anxiously thought, lifting his arm to give himself a sniff and deciding that his natural scent would suffice. _Is this armor of mine too much? Gods, I wish I had something else to wear._

Like a whirlwind, Hytham raced around the bureau gathering up scrolls and writing materials that should have been filed away days ago. He frantically shoved them into appropriate spaces on the shelves and then turned to go make up his bed.

 _Is that inviting enough? Is that too obvious? I don’t want to seem too eager,_ he thought. He quickly lit a candle and set it on the little end table that was beside the head of the bed.

 _You are eager,_ the realization hit him hard and he sighed. _You have been pining for this man almost since the day that you met him._

He sat down on the edge of his bed and was unable to stop the next trail of thoughts.

Eivor was coming to visit him after being away for several days. Eivor, who had wrestled him down into submission so easily and noted just how desperate for him that Hytham was just before he departed. This night could only develop in one of two ways, as far as Hytham saw it. Either Eivor would come to tell him that during his time away, he had realized that he did not feel the same for Hytham as he did for him, or Eivor would come here and reciprocate those feelings and fuck him senseless until dawn. Hytham obviously prayed for the latter option. The thought of Eivor rejecting him now left Hytham feeling queasy and weak again.

“Already waiting for me on the bed, eh?”

That low voice snapped Hytham from his thoughts immediately and he felt his heart begin pounding so hard that he could feel it in his throat.

“That’s ah, not it,” Hytham managed, making Eivor chuckle.

“Save it,” Eivor responded. “I am only here to talk if that is what you wish.”

Hytham remained silent, waiting for the Viking to continue.

“During the last few days that I was away, I have thought about you a great deal and come to a realization about you,” Eivor started, and Hytham swallowed down the nervous sensation that he could almost feel worming its way up and out of him.

 _Gods, here it comes. He doesn’t like me,_ Hytham thought, forcing himself to stay calm.

“You are a good man, Hytham,” Eivor continued. “A brave, strong, and unique man who continues to impress and intrigue me. I believe that I like you very much, Hytham, and I would like to be with you if you would have me.”

Hytham’s pale eyes widened from this unexpected proclamation.

“But I...I never properly courted you and only really made things uncomfortable,” Hytham stammered, and Eivor smiled and came to sit beside him on the edge of the bed.

“I care little for courting. Life is too short to worry about things like that,” the Viking retorted. “I like you, and you like me. So, we should be together. Simple.”

Hytham could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“You want me?” He breathed, and the warrior leaned closer to him.

“See for yourself,” Eivor whispered against his lips before claiming them between his own.

Hytham’s stomach flipped and his heart fluttered against his chest as he was pulled into Eivor’s embrace and captured in a searing kiss. He responded immediately, pressing back in an unpracticed, needy way before moaning softly at the large hand that came up to the side of his throat and another around his hip. Hytham was suddenly lifted at that, Eivor answered in force to Hytham’s encouraging noises, and Hytham found himself seated firmly upon the Viking’s lap, straddling his hips.

Eivor’s hands played up Hytham’s chest, sending sparks of desire shooting directly up Hytham’s spine and causing him to shiver uncontrollably. The warrior made quick work of the assassin’s top this time, tossing the shirt away to the floor and then leaning down to passionately kiss his way from Hytham’s neck to his chest. His lips scorched their way down and when teeth grazed against the sensitive nub that Hytham’s nipple was, Hytham let loose a loud groan as Eivor latched onto it suddenly. His tongue teased and licked all around Hytham’s nipple, and Hytham writhed, feeling himself growing harder with every touch, kiss, and swipe of the Viking’s tongue.

The assault on Hytham’s chest soon ended so that he could stand and remove the remaining articles of clothing. Hytham shuddered from under the piercing gaze of the warrior, feeling flushed at the way the Viking was taking in his naked form all at once.

“You are a handsome man,” Eivor commented, undoing his own armor and sliding his shirt off once freed from the armor. Without the shirt and armor in the way, Hytham could now clearly see the harsh tenting in the Viking’s trousers, and his mouth quickly watered in response. Eivor must have known the reaction that he was having on Hytham, because he smirked and beckoned the assassin towards him.

“See something you like?” He taunted, and Hytham could only nod. His legs carried him towards the warrior and he slid down to his knees in front of Eivor abruptly.

“What do you need?” Eivor asked him, as Hytham felt his hands pawing at Eivor’s waistline.

Hytham realized quickly what Eivor wanted him to do, and as Hytham so eager for his prize now, he gave the Viking exactly what he wanted.

“Your cock, my drengr,” Hytham lowly sighed. He tugged impatiently at Eivor’s trousers before moaning to him, “I need your cock, Eivor. Please.”

Eivor grinned wickedly and stood just enough to allow Hytham to pull his trousers down past his knees and free his impressive, flushed cock from the confines of his dark pants. Seeing it at attention directly in front of his face, Hytham wanted it now more than he had in any clandestine fantasy that he had produced before.

“In your mouth,” Eivor darkly commanded, and Hytham nodded once before sliding forward to wrap his lips around the warrior.

Hytham could taste him all over his tongue now, and he pleasantly groaned all around Eivor’s impressive length before attempting to pull it all further into his mouth. He could hear the steady growl that rumbled from Eivor’s chest as he continued to work Eivor’s heavy cock with his mouth. Hytham attempted to breath once through his nose and then go down further on Eivor, drawing the man into the back of his throat and humming in gratification all around him. Eivor uttered a deep groan and his hand suddenly gripped the back of Hytham’s hair roughly.

“Fuck, Hytham,” Eivor breathed. “Keep going.”

As Eivor began to thrust slowly up into Hytham’s mouth, Hytham attempted to match rhythm with the Viking and found himself aching desperately at Eivor’s satisfied cries and gradually increasing pace. At the thought of making the man he so openly desired so fulfilled like this, Hytham felt his own cock strain and he realized that he could spend right here in this position, with Eivor abusing his mouth in such a way.

Eivor gave a low groan, pulling back suddenly and taking a steadying breath.

“You are very good at that,” the Viking praised, and Hytham nodded, climbing onto the bed with Eivor to kiss up his chest and try to sit on his lap once more.

“Eivor, help me,” Hytham begged. His cheeks were flushed red with heat and he felt his legs trembling. “Please, I want you to have me.”

Eivor suddenly pushed Hytham from his lap onto the bed. He slid out of the way and grabbed at Hytham’s hips before flipping him suddenly to where he was now lying on his belly. Eivor moved slightly and Hytham was curiously wondering what the Viking was planning before he gasped as his right leg was barely hiked up. He could feel Eivor’s hands playing at his waist and now he felt more of the man’s weight behind him over the bed. When Hytham suddenly felt Eivor’s warm breath against the curve of his arse, he moaned loudly in realization at what was coming next.

“Like this, Hytham?” Eivor lowly taunted before using his strong hands to spread the assassin slowly and running his tongue all around Hytham’s entrance. The assassin writhed involuntarily and gasped harshly, as Eivor merely held him still before pushing his tongue further into the man.

Hytham released a string of swears and praises in various languages that he knew, praying to whatever god would listen, and pleading Eivor for more.

 _Gods, it’s been so long,_ Hytham lamented. _I’ll finish all over the bed and myself if he keeps this up._

The growing need wormed it way through him as his guts boiled. Once Eivor’s tongue found that bundle of nerves inside of him, Hytham tossed his head back and cried out.

“Fuck, Eivor,” Hytham mewled. “Please, take me. I can’t wait anymore.”

Eivor thankfully withdrew, deciding that the assassin was ready enough for him before running a teasing, calloused finger over his lover’s twitching entrance.

“You are mine,” Eivor growled, running the head of his cock that was engorged with blood all over Hytham’s hole before pushing gently inwards. Hytham moaned louder and nodded in agreement at Eivor’s commanding tone. His eyes rolled back as Eivor slowly sunk into him and Hytham’s hands fisted into his bedsheets with another swear.

“Eivor,” Hytham gasped. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he swallowed and forced himself to plead again. “Please, don’t be gentle. I can take it.”

Whatever he knew about this sort of act was nothing compared to the frantic yearning that had slowly been mounting inside of him to be absolutely ravished by this Viking. To Hel with the consequences, he needed Eivor’s strength pounding him out and he needed it right now.

“Well, alright then,” Eivor agreed before snapping his hips forward so roughly that Hytham cried out. When he felt Eivor’s hands grip his hips and settle in, Hytham knew this would be the best thing that he has ever had.

Eivor set a bruising pace upon the assassin, his own face burning at the surprisingly brash and filthy words that Hytham was emitting. The Viking used one arm to wrap around the assassin’s waist to lift him enough to fit his other arm around him to grab his length. Eivor ran a rough hand over the weeping slit of Hytham’s cock, earning a slew of praises from the man beneath him. He began stroking Hytham out for a few more minutes while fucking into him crudely, when he suddenly felt the man tremble beneath him and begin clenching up.

“Eivor, fuck, I—”

Hytham broke off into a low whimper that became a crescendo into the Viking’s name being repeatedly shouted. The assassin panted and spilled all over the warrior’s hand, and this was just enough to send Eivor over the edge. Hytham must have felt the shift in the air and the way the Viking gripped him closer and thrust in tighter to him, because he moaned and shoved himself back onto Eivor’s cock while telling the man to give him everything.

Eivor uttered his own deep swear before releasing into Hytham, who rocked back into him increasingly and encouraged him with wicked praises and promises. It took them both a moment to breathe steadily again before Eivor pulled out of the assassin. He leaned back against the sheets and his arms quickly wound around Hytham, tugging him into a crushing embrace. Hytham sighed contentedly and nuzzled into the Viking’s chest.

“You were amazing,” Eivor told him, kissing his forehead gently a few times.

 _Gods, I needed that,_ Hytham thought, sinking into that warm embrace as Eivor pulled the sheets up around them.

“I hope this wasn’t just a one-night sort of occurrence,” Hytham softly questioned, and Eivor chuckled.

“Don’t get any ideas, assassin. I have much more planned for you.”

Hytham mumbled sleepily in agreement before passing out in Eivor’s arms, who very closely followed in falling asleep.


	4. Lovers, the Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, a warning for explicit content ahead (you're welcome), but also some pretty hard feelings ahead. Enjoy. ~

_This was a really beautiful idea._

The night sky seemed impossibly clear—a dusting of twinkling stars spread all across the black expanse with a stunning full moon that casted down enough light to illuminate the man laying beside him just right.

Eivor had an arm wound loosely around Hytham’s shoulders, and Hytham was resting up against the Viking’s sturdy body with his head laying back against Eivor’s bulky arm and chest. The two men were laying on the floor of Eivor’s longship that they had both managed to slowly send it a short way up the river. The distance was impressive, considering the fact that just two men had paddled the boat and nobody was commanding it at the time, however, it was still close enough to Ravensthorpe that someone could hear if the pair was loud enough. That was assuming anyone was even awake at this hour—likely after midnight some time.

It had actually been Eivor who suggested that they settle like this on the river where they could stargaze in peace. Hytham was surprised at the gentleness that had possessed the warrior, but he did not hesitate with his agreement to meet the man at the docks in the middle of the night. Thus far, Eivor had only attempted to hold the assassin, murmuring stories of the Norse gods and their daring endeavors while running a tender hand through Hytham’s hair. Lately, Hytham had only seemed to desire the Viking’s body, however, he could not deny the pleasant affection and care that was now offered to him by the warrior.

While watching that well-defined arm pointing out various clusters of stars from the sky, Hytham rolled onto his side to face the Viking who seemed lost in his own world of absentmindedly trying to show the assassin wondrous things. Hytham leaned his head against Eivor’s shoulder and felt the breath leave him as Eivor’s wintry gaze met his.

“Eivor,” Hytham whispered, pressing in closer to the man. “Can I kiss you?”

Eivor exhaled a soft chuckle.

“I was waiting to see how long you could hold out,” the warrior responded with a crooked grin. “You can do whatever you’d like to me. I am yours.”

Hytham was immediately climbing up over Eivor, legs spread to straddle the man’s broad chest, and swooping in to mold his lips against the Viking’s. Heat trailed up his lower back as Eivor’s hands slid up them as much as their position would allow. Hytham made to deepen the kiss and uttered a quiet groan from the back of his throat as Eivor’s tongue slipped into his mouth to rub against his own. The two of them kissed like this for several more minutes, until Eivor was unable to remain still and sat up with Hytham still over his lap and brought up both hands to clutch at the assassin’s neck firmly. When both men broke apart, Hytham was gasping a bit for air while being held in place to look at Eivor’s smiling face.

He felt hot all over—thoroughly kissed as his lips were swollen and still plenty wet from Eivor’s warm tongue—but with the pleased way that the Viking stared at him, Hytham felt ready to beg for more. Almost as if Eivor could read the assassin’s face, his hand was slowly reaching for Hytham’s groin and when he skillfully palmed the man’s length, Hytham shuddered at the touch and moaned lowly.

“Please, Eivor, please,” Hytham hardly recognized his own voice, so dark with profound need and depravity. “Touch me.”

Eivor did not need to be told a second time.

Hytham’s trousers were stripped away while Eivor removed his own shirt, and he hurried to rejoin the man and reclaim his position on the Viking’s lap. Eivor pushed his right hand up to Hytham’s lips and sternly commanded the man to “suck” before wrapping his left one around Hytham’s growing, burning-hot length. Hytham’s cheeks flushed instantly as he gently whined before taking one of Eivor’s fingers into his mouth to suckle and wind his tongue around. He began thrusting impatiently into Eivor’s hand as he took more digits between his lips and worked them over. Hytham knew where this was headed, and he was eager to get there. Before this night was over, Hytham knew that he was to be stretched wide and fucked thoroughly by the warrior, and it had him even more desperate with every second that passed where he was not filled to the brim with Eivor.

Eivor suddenly pulled his hand away from Hytham’s mouth and slowed the stroking of his other hand that was so perfectly working the assassin’s cock. Hytham opened his mouth to protest, but he gasped as a stinging slap was landed on one of the firm cheeks of his arse. That huff of breath very quickly turned into a licentious, drawn-out moan as he felt Eivor’s slick finger running tiny circles around his entrance. Hytham rocked forward and up onto his own knees to allow Eivor’s better access to him.

“So greedy,” the Viking taunted, voice husky with apparent arousal. He pressed his finger in slowly, allowing Hytham a chance to get used to the invasion. However, Hytham seemed to have other plans, for he moaned louder and attempted to sit back on Eivor’s hand, forcing the man’s finger in deeper. He wanted the stretch and that familiar burn so badly, and all this foreplay had him dizzy with a breathless longing for the warrior.

“I am,” Hytham conceded, panting lowly and rocking forward again to offer himself to the Viking. “Eivor, I need it from you. Don’t tease me. Please, just do it. I can’t wait any longer.”

A second finger entered, testing the man and widening him slowly, earning an encouraging and much louder groan from the assassin. Eivor smirked at the way Hytham’s head rolled back and his mouth fell open with the crescendo of swears and more pleading. He crooked a finger inside the man and felt the way that Hytham’s cock twitched in response. As he pressed in further, right up against the bundle of nerves, he relished in the way that Hytham cried out his name.

“You should keep your voice down,” Eivor whispered. “Someone from the village may hear you.”

“Oh Eivor, I can’t, not for you,” Hytham practically sobbed at the way the Viking continued rubbing fingers all over his most sensitive places and slamming them up against his prostate. His thighs trembled and he completely collapsed against the man as Eivor suddenly captured his lips with his own in a searing kiss. He continued working Hytham open proficiently with his fingers while moving his mouth and taking in all of the mewling noises that Hytham was emitting.

When Eivor’s other hand suddenly returned to Hytham’s straining cock, Hytham was unable to hold back any longer and after a few delicious strokes from his man, Hytham groaned his release and painted Eivor’s chiseled chest and belly with it.

“Eivor, I am sorry, I couldn’t wait—”

Hytham cut off in surprise as he watched Eivor take up some of his seed from his chest and stare directly into his eyes as he licked it off of his finger. Hytham just finished, but gods help him if he was not already prepared to get hard again at the sight of his Viking doing that. Eivor kissed him once and Hytham could taste the saltiness all over the man’s lips before Eivor withdrew to slide his own trousers down. Using the remaining bit of Hytham’s seed to slick himself as Hytham squirmed and watched, Eivor growled lowly before commanding the assassin back onto his lap.

“Are you ready?” Eivor asked, voice deeper than normal as his patience wore thin. Hytham nodded once and then straddled the Viking’s lap. He let out a soft hiss as he felt the swollen head of Eivor’s cock probe his opening.

“All at once?” Eivor questioned, and Hytham shivered at the thought while nodding furiously. For his own sake as much as Eivor’s, Hytham would take everything that this man was willing and able to give him.

Eivor would never tire of those blissful noises that Hytham made.

The assassin felt the head slip into him and he immediately sunk back down and seated himself firmly on the warrior’s lap, taking all of Eivor up into him in the process. Hytham gasped and crooned lowly, shuddering heavily as his chest, neck, and face all flushed red with the heat that scorched up his body. This was all he ever wanted or needed—all of Eivor, just like this.

“S-Sorry,” Hytham weakly managed, panting through the pain from Eivor’s sheer size and sudden intrusion, then groaning as the discomfort subsided into something slightly more pleasurable. “I really can’t keep quiet with you.”

Eivor smirked wickedly before thrusting up into the man on his lap and earning more moans from his lover at once.

“It’s fine,” the Viking responded with that smirk still plastered to his face. “Wake everyone around up. Let everyone see and know that you are mine.”

Hytham burned at that, shaking his head even though he knew that Eivor was purely teasing him. He still was unable to stop his own hips from rolling eagerly against the Viking’s, which caused Eivor to respond back by pounding up into him again.

“Or is that what you want?” Eivor seemed to taunt, though his voice dripped with so much lust for the other man that he had to speak slower, for fear that he may also begin moaning just as badly as the assassin was. “You want everyone to see you like this? Speared by my cock and begging the gods for more.”

“Fuck,” Hytham groaned, feeling his own cock twitch at that and knowing that he would come again just from Eivor abusing him so well like this. Something so carnal stirred from within him, and Hytham grit his teeth as he suddenly stood up and slipped off the Viking. He went to bend over the nearest seat on the longship and turned to stare intently at the warrior while beckoning him over with a finger. Two could play at that game.

“Eivor,” Hytham breathed. “Come here and use me. Have me hard, all over your ship just like this. If anyone sees or hears they can watch—can see you claim me.”

Eivor actually moaned at that, and to Hytham it was the sweetest song that he had ever heard.

“You shameless, little killer,” Eivor weakly managed, standing and moving behind the assassin who was offered up so perfectly to him. “You tease well, and I will give you exactly what you want.”

Eivor buried himself within Hytham, clutching at his hip with one hand and winding the other in the back of his dark locks. He set a bruising pace on the assassin, ploughing into him and enjoying every sinful sound that his lover choked out. Eivor helped stand Hytham upright, remaining pressed in tightly to him, and his hand slithered up the assassin’s body to find purchase at his neck. This put Eivor’s lips up against Hytham’s ears, where he mumbled absolute filth to the man whose arse he continued roughly fucking.

Hytham’s vision tunneled and he was only able to gasp out heavy breaths and higher-pitched moans. Heat pooled in his guts again as he felt his release nearing. He was on edge with the way that Eivor kept forcefully clutching at his neck, a commanding presence nearly as powerful as the man himself. Hytham’s legs buckled and Eivor had to hold him up in order to continue.

Eivor suddenly slowed, that pace that was so desperate and needy coming to a brief halt and Hytham groaned at the feeling of Eivor twitching within him.

“What…what’s wrong?” Hytham could barely utter, and Eivor began trailing kisses up the side of his neck while thrusting much slower and deeper into his body. Hytham practically purred at the deep intrusion, but those softer, pleasant sounds turned to louder swears when Eivor’s hand found his cock again. Eivor stroked him deliberately and in rhythm to his own passionate thrusts.

“Hytham,” his name rumbled from Eivor’s chest and Hytham leaned his head back against the Viking and groaned, loving the way it sounded coming from Eivor. They usually never went this slow, but Hytham now found it strangely agreeable. Especially with the way Eivor started slamming his cock rhythmically up against Hytham’s prostate, making the man cry out.

Eivor never let up, continuing that slow assault on Hytham while stroking him out so carefully.

Hytham could suddenly feel Eivor trembling behind him, ducking in low to press another scorching kiss to his neck before gasping lowly into his ear.

“I love you.”

The words hit him so hard in the chest that he barely registered the way every muscle in the man behind him tensed all at once as the man released everything into him. Eivor suddenly felt very far off to him as Hytham fell.

His second release did not hit him as hard as the first, but it hit deeper than anything else ever had. He was sure that he was moaning, but the sound was almost foreign to his ears as he painted the side of the boat with his seed. His eyes seemed to have a wetness around them as he pulled off of Eivor and turned to face the man, crushing himself against the Viking’s burly chest. The words were falling from his mouth as if they were the most natural thing in the world, and he kept repeating them as if they were his mantra that would keep him strong. Perhaps they could.

“I love you,” Hytham kept saying, wanting to sob and moan at the same time somehow at the weight that was suddenly lifted from him.

Eivor smiled, pressing an innocent kiss to Hytham’s lips before finding a suitable cloth to wipe themselves and the ship down with.

“Perhaps we should wait until morning to try and row back ourselves? When our strength returns?” Eivor suggested and sheepishly grinned. “I am feeling a bit tired now.”

Hytham weakly nodded, sinking back down to the floor as Eivor fetched a spare blanket that was tucked away one of the other seats on the longship. Eivor returned and covered them both up before accepting Hytham into his arms where the two of them very quickly fell asleep against each other.


	5. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final steamy chapter of this entirely steamy story. Decided to mix things up a bit, but I mean c'mon, who doesn't love a power bottom? Anyway, thanks for reading, commenting, and all the support and encouragement while writing this. It means a lot. I'm just here to make you all horny. Enjoy~
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for more romantic and steamy stories coming your way. Thanks again. You all are wonderful. ~Aries

As the days dragged on, those three words became easier to say with each time that they were uttered to his Viking lover, who repeated them with the same passion and wholeheartedness that the assassin would give. Tonight, had been their six-month anniversary since they first began being with each other, and Eivor had been the one to actually suggest this change of pace. The warrior was full of surprises and he never ceased to amaze Hytham.

“Like this, I assume?” Eivor had questioned, and Hytham had to force himself to take deeper and slower breaths to relax himself at the sight before him.

There was Eivor, laying facedown on his own larger bed in the longhouse, gloriously naked and arched just a bit to gaze directly into Hytham’s pale eyes while he began licking at his own fingers. Before Hytham could realize exactly what the Viking was planning, Eivor reached back and spread his legs apart more to prod at his own entrance. Hytham released a heavy breath that he involuntarily held and his eyes seemed to widen at this, pupils blown with desire already. A soft groan slipped from between Eivor’s lips and the muscles of his back seemed to ripple as he shuddered.

 _Gods, he’s gorgeous,_ Hytham thought, shifting uncomfortably at the hardening length beneath his trousers as Eivor remained perfectly exposed to him and continued slowly attempting to stretch himself open for the assassin. His own hands twitched with the need to touch the Viking, and Eivor seemed to noticed because he winked at him before withdrawing his hand and beckoning to Hytham.

Hytham wasted no time—he crawled over his beautifully sculpted man and had Eivor lick and tease his fingers wet with that clever tongue of his. He pulled them back once he deemed them sufficiently lubricated and then focused his attention on Eivor’s toned backside and firm arse that was so lovingly being offered up to him now. Hytham palmed at Eivor’s cheeks a bit roughly and spread them apart to release a trail of saliva along the Viking’s entrance.

“I’ll be gentle,” Hytham insisted, but his own voice betrayed the desperate longing that threatened to come crashing down over him at any moment. He slipped a finger into the man beneath him and relished in the pleasant groan that escaped his lover’s throat.

 _He’s hot,_ Hytham exhaled heavily in anticipation. _So fucking hot, and all mine for the taking._

He worked his fingers into the warrior much deeper, teasing exactly over that perfect spot that he knew would leave Eivor breathless and aroused to know end. He knew because that was where Eivor hit him all the time when they coupled, and he himself could not get enough of it. As Hytham pressed into it, he bit his lip bloody at the way Eivor suddenly arched up and uttered a low moan.

“That’s enough,” Hytham weakly managed to choke out, withdrawing suddenly and inwardly smirking at the disappointed whine that Eivor quietly emitted. Eivor recovered quickly, however, crawling up onto his knees and reaching to help the assassin out of his clothes. His hand trailed up and down Hytham’s lightly toned abdomen, stopping to run circles gently around his nipples and tease them to hardness. Color flushed in both the cheeks of the assassin and warrior, and when Eivor gazed into Hytham’s eyes, the assassin believed that he was looking at desire incarnate.

His cock was so stiff with need, that when the Viking finally pulled his pants down to his ankles to remove them completely, Hytham hissed and practically slammed Eivor’s hand down onto his growing length.

“I played with you,” Hytham growled. “Now it’s your turn.”

Eivor merely smiled.

His lips softly wrapped around Hytham’s cock and Hytham threw his head back with a wounded-sounding cry. With the way that Eivor kept taking him down to the back of his throat and then pulling back up slowly, Hytham continued moaning out much louder and filthier curses. To Hytham, that content humming and rumbling that Eivor kept making suddenly felt like too much, yet not enough at the same time.

Hytham forced Eivor off of him and leaned towards him while bringing Eivor’s face up to capture his lips between his own. They kissed and wrestled their tongues together until both men were breathless and gasping for air. Hytham’s hands were all over Eivor’s broad chest and he practically melted at the sinful grin that the Viking gave him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hytham asked, suddenly feeling anxious and flushed at the way that the warrior looked at him. “We can switch to how we normally do it. Or we can not do it at all if you don’t want to.”

Eivor barked a laugh and shook his head furiously. He crawled over the assassin’s muscular thighs and straddled the man while leaning in to lick at his earlobe. His breath slightly teasing the curve of Hytham’s ear made Hytham shudder, and when Hytham gently bit down on the lobe, Hytham groaned lowly.

“I want you, Hytham,” Eivor responded, husky and needy directly against the shell of the assassin’s ear. He pressed more kisses and licks up Hytham’s jawline while hugging the man closer to him. “I want you inside me. I want to ride you out to completion and then have you keep using me.”

Hytham’s stomach flipped at that and he gasped lightly as Eivor crushed his lips against the other man’s. Eivor opened his mouth immediately and Hytham surged forward, groaning into the kiss and tonguing deeply at his lover, who seemed to be trying to line himself up with Hytham’s hardened length.

“Fuck,” Hytham groaned deeply, feeling the way his head bluntly probed Eivor’s entrance. “Slow, go slow, Eivor.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Eivor seemed to taunt. “What if I want it all in me at once?”

Hytham did not get a chance to respond.

Eivor slid down onto him, burying Hytham’s cock deeply inside of him, and Hytham’s eyes rolled back as his hands fell to Eivor’s thigh and hip. His face burned at the lewd noises that Eivor began panting out, but his mind fogged over and all he was left with was that delicious heat and tightness that was all Eivor.

“Better,” Eivor practically purred, uncharacteristically submissive for the man. Hytham was unable to form a coherent sentence, so Eivor took that as the signal to continue and began slowly rolling his hips against Hytham’s hand and body, pressing in closer and shivering at the sensation that scorched its way up his spine.

“Gods, if I’d known it felt this good, I would have let you fuck me long ago,” Eivor bluntly said, and Hytham merely nodded quickly in agreement. The Viking began rocking a bit more now, working Hytham’s cock up into him at much more pleasant pace. The assassin agreed with all of this and gripped at Eivor’s hips as if he could make the man move faster.

He did not need to ask twice.

Eivor pushed up from his thighs to almost remove Hytham’s cock from his body before slamming back down onto it a tad too rough. Hytham arched and trembled desperately as a soft scream ripped from his throat. This was way too much and Hytham was already dangerously close to finishing. Meanwhile, Eivor seemed to be in sheer ecstasy, bouncing expertly and moving with the man under him as if he had done this before. Hytham knew that Eivor was the dominant one and preferred to be doing the fucking rather than getting fucked, but this seemed to be the special case for the Viking. Maybe it was the mood? Special occasion? Hytham himself? It mattered little to the assassin who was moaning louder with the way Eivor blissfully kept impaling himself on Hytham’s stiff length, engulfing the man with warmth and pleasure every single time.

“Fuck, Eivor, I—” Hytham tried to moan and then hissed and cried out when Eivor suddenly climbed up off of him. Hytham’s mind screamed with desire as the Viking turned around to face away from him and settle back onto his lap.

“Lay back,” Eivor commanded and Hytham leaned back against the wooden headrest. Eivor also leaned back with him and used his strength to lift himself back up onto Hytham’s cock.

This was new.

Hytham began moaning louder as Eivor continued fucking himself with Hytham’s painfully stiff length. From this elevated position, it felt like he was shoving deeper into Eivor, despite the fact that he was hardly moving and this was all Eivor. Hytham was so close, he could feel that familiar ache in his loins as Eivor’s breathing became more erratic.

“I love you,” Eivor suddenly cried out, muscles rippling as he came all over his abdomen. He did not stop, however. He slid off Hytham and turned to relax beside the man on the bed. He spread his legs and offered up his arse directly, gazing into Hytham’s eyes and smiling softly.

“Please, Hytham,” Eivor seemed to whine. “Finish in me. I want to feel you.”

His cock twitched at those words, clearly interested in answering as Hytham settled in behind the Viking. Hytham pushed back into Eivor and exhaled heavily. He was exhausted, but gods did he need this, and with the way Eivor continued pleading him to fuck harder, Hytham could hardly resist.

“Eivor,” Hytham brokenly moaned as he pistoned into the man beneath him now, meeting the desperate way that Eivor was throwing himself back onto Hytham’s cock. “Fuck, Eivor. I love you, too.”

He groaned low, pressing in deeply and feeling his climax rock through him. He released deeply into Eivor, moaning louder at the sight of his seed leaking out from Eivor’s entrance and all around him. He pulled out and teased the head of his cock all over Eivor’s arse a bit just before collapsing beside the Viking on the bed.

Eivor reached out and pulled Hytham into a warm embrace.

“You’re amazing,” Hytham weakly managed.

“So are you,” Eivor agreed.

“I love you,” the assassin intently whispered.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
